


Artesia Academy

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Lactation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: How hard can being a counselor at an all-futanari-girls school be? There's more to the job than was in the job description...
Kudos: 10





	Artesia Academy

Ch.1

“Ugh...6:00?” 

My hand held a newly calmed alarm clock with a normally unbelievable number on it. However, my new job was a far enough drive away that I needed to make sure I'd get there on time. Being late for your first day at work an awful faux pas, and this was a cushy enough position that I wanted hold it for a while. Waking up early was a small price to pay for only working until 3 pm and having tons of downtime in the day. I was going to be the new school counselor for a pretty new school on the other side of the city. I agreed to teach a few sections of Ancient History as well, if only to spice up my schedule. Apparently their first counselor left because of “medical reasons” and the way the interviewer looked away when I asked that question made me mildly curious, but I supposed I'd find out more once I'd warmed up to the other faculty members. 

– – – 

The drive was uneventful and the highway clear, so it was a nice way to start the morning. The sign at the school read Artesia Academy – The school where young ladies can be normal. Whatever that meant. I pulled into one of the faculty lot spaces and got out. The facilities were pristine, and there seemed to be a lot of attachments on the outside of the buildings I wasn't familiar with. New A/C? Must be. There were a few other cars in the faculty lot, so I pulled out the map the interviewer had given me (the interview hadn't been on-site for some reason) and followed it to the faculty room. Fortunately the lady who interviewed me was chatting there with another lady. As the vice-principal, no doubt she felt obligated to be there early anyway.

“Hi, thought I'd come in early to check things out.”

“Oh, how conscientious of you Jason. I'm looking forward to seeing that same level of care with our students.”

“Well, I'll certainly try, Ms. Simmons. Mind if I see my office?”

“Right this way. I'll talk to you later, Cindy.”

She walked briskly out of the faculty room and down the hall. She pulled out a large key ring and unlocked a sturdily made door that looked soundproofed.

“Here you are. We ensured your privacy in taking care of our students.”

And it was quite lavish as well. Nice couch facing two plush chairs, ergonomic chair and desk, and a bed in the corner. For students needing to rest from stress? Might be able to catch a nap myself sometimes...

“There's something I neglected to mention in the interview you should know, Jason.”

“Is it about the ex-counselor?”

“How perceptive, as expected of a counselor. However, it was not so much her issue as our issue as a school. You see, we have a very special student body.”

“Uh huh. How so? Elite admission standards?”  
“No, actually. We're quite open to everyone with a certain condition. We have some elites and some not-so-elites. However, in order to make our young ladies feel comfortable we feel that an all female faculty and staff is helpful. You're the exception, because our last counselor failed to work well in this environment. We thought perhaps a male touch could be useful in this one area at least.”

“Well, I'm glad you thought so. You've been very generous. Is the condition really that bad, though?”

“I'm not sure you'd believe me even if I told you, so I'll let you find out later today. Good luck, Jason.”

Ms. Simmons smirked as she tossed me the key to the room and slipped out.

I smiled back, caught the key, and sat at the desk. Time to surf the net and waste time until someone shows up. 

Or so I thought, but there was a knock only about 5 minutes later.

I leaped to my feet and rushed to the door, wanting to make a good first impression on my first student customer. 

A blushing high school girl with a bob cut stood there at the door, the very picture of embarrassed youth. I couldn't help noticing her sizable bosom as my eyes scanned her quickly, but something else dragged my vision away from that part of her body. It was something big hanging below her skirt, with a balloon on the end. No, a condom? A what?!? My mouth must have opened in shock since she looked at me with shock as well. She covered the front of her skirt with her hands and blushed more fiercely. 

“Wh-who are you? What happened to Ms. Summers?”

“R-right. Hi, I'm Jason. I'm the new counselor here.”

“Oh, so she must have left after all...”

“C-can I help you with something?”

I struggled to keep my eyes from wandering to her strange body.

“Well, my family hates my...condition...so I'm never allowed to let it out in the morning. Ms. Summers used to help me get ready for school by cleaning out my backlog.”

“Right, please come in.” My training kicked in and I calmed down. “Mind if I ask a few questions, though? What's your condition? What would you like me to let out? What kind of backlog are we talkin' here, I know I have tons of books I still have to read lying around back at home.”

I tried some humor to cheer up the flustered girl. I grabbed a seat and she moved to the couch.

“You mean you don't know, Mr. Jason? I have...I have a penis.”

Welp, I guess it was what I thought it was.

She continued. “And Ms. Summers used to help me release all the built up semen in my backlog from the night. My...body tends to make a lot of it, so it's unhealthy not to. It also makes it hard to concentrate in class. I think most of the other girls at school are okay for the beginning of school at least, since their families let them...take care of themselves in the morning.”

“I'm sorry your family isn't very understanding, Ms...”

“Katie.”

“Ms. Katie. So many of the girls at the school have this condition?”

“Some more strongly, I guess you could call it, than others.”

“Uh huh...and you've seen a medical doctor?”

“My family doesn't want my condition to be on my medical record.” 

“Hmmm, interesting.” I looked down to write down some notes on this. Amazing. Never even heard of this condition before. As I looked up though, a surprise greeted me.

“I'm sorry Mr. Jason, I really can't wait any longer.” Katie removed her hands from her skirt and immediately the skirt was tossed aside by the hugely apparent erection that shot up to her breast level. Clearly holding something that size down required serious effort. No underwear. No balls. And apparently the vagina remained below the penis, how odd. The condom attached to the top seemed much larger than a normal condom. Specially distributed by the school, perhaps?

Katie started using both hands to jack off her cock frantically while saying “Normally she would help me, but I'll just do it myself this time. Maybe you can help me next time, Mr. Jason...hnggg...”

She interrupted herself as the pleasure began to get too intense for her. Her dick engorged and grew more until it was as thick as a coke can and reached her face. Precum began surging out as she rocked her hips against the couch rhythmically. “There's too much...I can't....I'm sorry!”

Suddenly a huge shot of cum blasted into the condom, drooping it to fall in front of her dick with a basketball sized pouch of the white stuff. Katie pumped her hips again, shooting another equally sized load. She did this several times, her massive dick throbbing angrily because of being neglected for too long and firing more cum than I'd ever seen in one place before with each individual shot. My mouth was agape at this primal show of virility and my dick was responding regardless of my will, straining against my khaki pants. The condom soon seemed hopelessly outmatched and Katie slowed down, ending her hip rocking and cum blasting. She pulled the condom off and expertly tied it off in a knot before quickly pulling another condom out and putting it on her still hard cock that was effortlessly spurting precum anew despite just shooting enough cum to fill most of a bath tub. “Can you throw this in the semen disposal next to the bed? I think I'll be okay after another two times or so.”

I shook myself out of the daze I was in over how ludicrous this situation was and reached over to pick up the full condom. It was heavy. Really heavy. I lugged it up and went looking near the bed for the “semen disposal.” I wasn't sure, but there was a large black handle on a black square shaped area on the wall. Pulling it showed it to be a chute. I dropped the bag into it and it sailed on its merry way down into god knows where. 

“Ahh...I...So much is coming....ahhhhh”

I looked over at Katie to find that she was now lying down on the couch, with only her huge and erect phallus visibly towering over the couch from my point of view as it once again began its incredible cum shooting. 

– – – 

3 more filled condoms later, Katie's penis had now shrunk to a tiny length of a few inches. However, it still retained some of its thickness from before. She pulled some panties out of the satchel she had been taking condoms out of and slipped them on quickly, sighing in comfort. The cute size of the panties meant the still reasonably thick dick peeked a little over the top and bulged the panties out in the middle.

“Thanks for the help, Mr. Jason. I feel super relieved now.”

“I can believe it, you definitely had a lot of...stuff...backed up. I'm glad you were okay with showing me this and talking to me about your condition. I have to ask though, do you always have this much semen to deal with?”

“This was a little bit more than usual because I...kinda liked you watching.” Katie blushed. “But I'm pretty normal for the school, I think.”

“I see. Well, see you next time?” I stood up and opened the door for her.

“See you later, Mr. Jason!” Katie said cheerfully as she left.

Well, I had been worried that the condition I was going to have to deal with would be some kind of strange disfigurement or disease. I sighed. Life sure throws curveballs sometimes. I poked my head out of the door to see if the hallway was beginning to fill with students. Sure enough, there were now flocks of schoolgirls in uniform walking to class or chatting. All of them seemed to have noticeably curvy bodies, but I didn't see any dicks hanging out. Katie must have been right, most girls had their “condition” under control at this early point in the day. I wondered how long that lasted, though, having seen Katie's display moments ago. 

Facing one way in the hallway and lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice a student come up behind me.

“Excuse me, are you the new counselor?”

“Yes, you can call me Jason and you're welco-” I cut off my own sentence as I turned to this new student in need of counseling because she had the largest bust I'd ever seen, let alone on a high school girl. And there were wet patches covering the front of her uniform.

“Thanks! Also, my name is Fiona.” She went into the counseling room quickly, clearly in as much of a rush as Katie was.

“So what can I help you with? Does it have to do with your condition or is it something else?” I could already guess the answer.

“Well...usually my brother relieves the pressure in my boobs in the morning. But he had sports practice early this morning, so I'm overflowing! I really need someone else to help me with it when it gets this bad...”

“Your boobs...er breasts, you say?” Fiona didn't respond, she just took her shirt off as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Her huge bra was completely soaked, and I realized from the look and the luxuriant smell that it was milk. “Is this also part of your condition?” 

“Some girls get milk, some don't. I think I have it pretty hard though, I have a lot of milk.”

“I see, how can I help?”

“In the cabinet over there is one of the milk pumps at the school, if you set me up I should be fine.” Fiona's bra was completely inadequate to contain her engorging breasts, they must have been getting bigger and bigger this whole time. I hurried and opened a tall cabinet with a long chamber for storing liquid in it and two implements clearly intended to put on nipples. I'd seen nursing pumps for mothers, of course, and this seemed to just be a larger scale version of that.

“Hurry, I can't hold back much longer.”

“Right, here you are.” I helped Fiona take off her bra, after which milk immediately began dripping onto her skirt. Fiona helped me press the tubes against her nipples, after which she sighed. Milk began flying out rapidly like from a water gun into the tubes. I had to restrain my excitement once again, as if handling Fiona's goddess-like and huge bosom wasn't enough of a turn on. 

“Could you please squeeze me, Jason. I need to get some relief.”

“You mean, you aren't letting it out now?”

Fiona raised an eyebrow then smirked. “Squeeze me if you want to find out.”

Hoping I wasn't going to get in trouble for handling a high schooler's huge lactating breasts, I began squeezing what little of her mounds I could get a hand on. They were incredibly firm and full, and I could feel liquid being pushed out. A few moments after I began my ministrations, the milk stream went from a water gun to a fire hose. The tubes were filled to capacity and strained as huge amounts of milk surged through them into the reservoir in the cabinet.

“Ahhh, that's better. If you want me to hurry up more, you can be more...creative...with my breasts.” Fiona looked back at me with an incredibly lewd look. I could feel her breasts still had tons of milk despite the container filling up rapidly. I couldn't control my own urges so I began to knead her breasts savagely and even worked on her areolae. The milk began shooting out faster and faster, with some escaping the sides of the seals around her nipples from the sheer pressure. Surprising even myself, I reached my head down and kissed her neck. Fiona suddenly moaned loudly and I could feel her breasts lose a great deal of their firmness and fullness as the cabinet reservoir overflowed, the tubes couldn't handle her milk output and her milk covered the far wall in moments and gushed onto the floor. I could see why they gave this room a bathroom floor surface. However, that was the last hurrah for her stupendous milk output and the flow reduced to a slow trickle.

“Wow, Jason. You're pretty sensual for a counselor.”

“Um. Sorry, I just got lost in the moment. Do you always break the equipment?”

“Sometimes, it depends. I think I'm one of the girls here that makes the staff keep getting bigger milk containers." Fiona had a smug look on her face. Clearly she enjoyed her milky prowess. "They use it in the cafeteria, so it's not wasted. Apparently it's hyper nutritious. Also, I think I may need to stay here for a bit longer.”

“To help clean up all this milk?”

“Not yet, there's something else.” Fiona's previously hidden dick that had been growing beneath her milk stained skirt was now too big to ignore. “You went and turned me on. I hope you take responsibility and help me fix this before I go to class.” 

The dick wasn't quite as long as Katie's was, but it was much thicker to match Fiona's curvier physique. The precum trickling out looked much thicker than normal precum. Clearly this girl produced more than one kind of abnormally nutritious liquid. She reached for a condom with one hand while guiding my hand to her thick cock my hand couldn't fit around with her other. This was going to be a long morning.

Ch.2

*Knock* *Knock*

I closed the folder I'd been perusing and folded my well manicured hands.

“Come in.”

The new counselor, Jason, came somewhat hesitantly into the vice-principal's office. 

“Hello Ms. Simmons, just wanted to check in with you after a kinda busy morning. I hope I'm not interrupting anything...”

He probably has a pile of questions. Good thing we had him sign an NDA before accepting the job, a fact likely not lost on him.

“No, no. I was just looking through the files on some of our new students this semester.” I reached down to open the folder to one of the pages detailing one such student. “The condition everyone here suffers from, besides you of course, manifests differently in each person. Of course, there is an 'average' set of physical attributes, but it's as much the result of many varying extremes as it is a common ground.”

“Riiggghht. I was actually hoping to talk to you about that condition, and why exactly you wanted a counselor with a psychiatric background like me rather than a more medical approach.”

A reasonable question.

“When we first started a few years ago, medical staff we brought in became much too nosy. They also pried too much into minutiae we found discomforted our students. We believe a counseling background provides a level of empathy and patience that is almost certainly necessary in helping our students' problems.” 

“Okay. A couple of other questions. How exactly does the condition make the girls capable of such, if you'll excuse me, insane levels of fluid production? I'm setting aside the other physical abnormalities as being somewhat more understandable. Also, you said everyone here except me has the condition. I noticed you didn't specify students. Does that mean the other faculty members also have it?”

How astute. He might be a good fit the school, for longer than the last counselor. 

“Indeed, we do. In time, most people with the condition learn to control themselves more easily. Our faculty is generally less open than the students you deal with. However, we do have to relieve ourselves in much the same way. This school is a facility designed to accommodate both sides of education. As for the volumes of liquid involved, we've been studying it ourselves. Again, the mechanics vary between individuals.”

“Thanks for explaining these things to me. If you don't mind, since you have some files here already, would you mind showing me some files on more extremely affected students? Just so I have an idea of what to do in a situation that involves one of them. I already had a student whose...lactation...broke the equipment in my office.” 

From Jason's blush, it seemed like he may be enjoying his job already. If that's the case, he may be suitable for other things at a later date...

“Don't worry about the equipment. Our staff check on all the draining gear 3 times a day and will replace it without you filing an order. As for the extreme cases, I suppose I'd be a good example.” Jason's eyes widened briefly. “However, in the interests of my privacy in the matter, you can read through some of the files over there.”

I waved him to a certain filing cabinet. He walked over briskly and as he bent over, his nice ass was accentuated by the khakis he was wearing. I couldn't stop my dick from flexing a bit more than usual, making an audible gurgle sound as the suction from the special apparatus my dick was pumping cum into was strained briefly. Jason surely heard it and he stood straight for a moment in surprise. He then reached back into the filing cabinet and pulled out several folders.

“Thank you, Ms. Simmons. I'll be off then.” He walked quickly out and closed the door behind him.

I sighed and reached over to the control panel. I upped the suction setting to highest and started using my legs and hands together to stimulate my massive dick. I doubted Jason had seen one this size yet, but I didn't want to scare him. Moaning despite myself, my cock began cumming in earnest and I felt my hard dick that filled most of the space under the desk and forced me to sit about a foot away from the edge begin to shoot out a sizable load. A sizable load for me was honestly too much for this equipment to handle and it began to clog with my endless flow of thick cum. I had to clamp down, as usual when I was in my office, to prevent the device from being damaged. Once cum had begun moving again down the huge tube, I let out a little of my cum again until I had to clamp down again in a cycle. I reopened the folder I had been looking through. It took a long time to cum fully this way, but there weren't many places on campus I could actually cum hard without effortlessly wrecking expensive things; whether slews of condoms or pumps. I'd definitely have to visit the gymnasium later, but this was the only way I could get work done for the time being and it couldn't be helped.

– – – 

I couldn't believe even the vice principal suffered from the condition. If that gurgle was what I thought it might be, she probably had a pretty large reason she had me go to the filing cabinet rather than getting up and getting it herself. It was amazing she'd kept it hidden before, but I guessed she probably had a lot of practice.

I had a section of Ancient History to teach, but I still had time to drop the files off at my office for later. I only officially counseled in the mornings. Walking through the hallways was mostly normal except for the highly developed bodies of the highschoolers, though occasionally a girl with a huge bulge in her skirt or with a shirt bulging at the seams hurried to a restroom. Presumably, only the girls who want someone else's help come to me. Most of these girls probably want to take care of their issues themselves. 

I got to class, mostly filled with students already. I turned to write my name and the subject on the board, traditional to the core. After I finished, I turned back around.

“Hi everyone. My name is Mr. [redacted]. However, you can call me Jason.”

“What about Mr. Jason?” I looked for the source of the voice to find Katie sitting in the front row, with her arm raised and cheeks blushing. 

“Hah, well that's fine too. So I've decided to start the semester by talking about the origins and advantages of agriculture...” As I turned to start writing some bullet points on the board, I heard some rapid breathing and moaning coming from someone in the classroom. 

“Ohhh, he's so handsome...I can't control myself if he...ouch!” *thump* 

Something had slammed into a desk. Hard. I saw the source of the noises in the back right of the room, near the door. A frazzled looking girl was blushing and sweating, and her desk was lifted slightly by what was clearly a really big dick. She wasn't voluptuous like most of the other girls I'd seen at the school, but clearly some of those lost curves had gone into this huge dick that was leaking precum onto the floor already while bobbing up and down with the desk in tow. 

“Um, hello back there? Are you alright?”

The girl didn't respond to me directly, but kept mumbling to herself. “I just came before class, so why is...”

“Oh that's Cassandra, Mr. Jason.” Katie confided in me. “She has really bad self control and this happens a lot.”

“Thanks, Katie. Hi Cassandra, do you need some-”

“He said my name!” Cassandra suddenly almost shouted as her dick grew another few inches and proceeded to blast huge ropes of cum down her column of chairs and classmates. Fortunately the right column only had two other students in it; the other chairs were empty. Now that I think about it, perhaps they were empty for a reason. The students were blonde twins with matching ponytails, each with theirs on the opposite side. The twin in front of the other turned to smirk at her sister, just before receiving part of another big pile of cum on her face. They both got up at the same time, while Cassandra's oversized penis that likely would go up past her head if it weren't trapped by a desk continued making a mess of her side of the classroom with no end in sight.

The two twins reached up into their shirts and pulled out identical erect cocks that had been hidden between their sizable breasts and immediately began jacking off towards Cassandra. In only a few moments, they blew their own big (though not nearly Cassandra-sized) loads all over Cassandra face, hair, and clothes. 

“Hey, stop it! I was having a nice fantasy and you two had to ruin it...again!” Cassandra's dick, which previously had shown no sign of stopping or fatigue, now quickly deflated completely back to being what looked like 8 or 9 inches flaccid. The twins were laughing as they kept blowing their own loads all over her, and the whole class laughed with them, as if this were a recurring joke.

Katie looked away from the messy scene conspiratorially towards me and said “This happens all the time.”

Was this bullying? Or was it just preventing a mess from becoming more messy...with another mess. While the floor and wall covered with one girl's cum had begun to drip and slide, the two twins seemed to just be finishing their own loads that had begun to ooze into the next row over. The twins tucked their still erect dicks back into their shirts, pulled some towels out of their purses to wipe down their desks and chairs and sat back down as if nothing crazy had happened. It was then that I realized why the students were all wearing large soled shoes that looked waterproof, as the cum began to reach the feet of the other students.

“Well. Um. Anyway, so agriculture!”

Ch.3

*rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggg*

Class ended with a bell and most of the class got up to leave instantly, already having packed their backpacks as students often do as a class nears the end. Katie blushed and waved to me before hurrying out. Over the course of the 45 minutes, the remains of Cassandra's few moments of cum spurting had spread over most of the floor. Fortunately I saw a group of female janitors with an array of mops, buckets, and vacuums quickly enter the room. Before I had time to ask them about their job, a girl came up to me abruptly.

“Hi. Thanks for class. I need more condoms, can I get some?”

I looked back from the janitors to a short girl with twintail hairstyle and a stoic expression. Her shirt was stretched to bursting by breasts that rivaled Fiona's pair, though with nipples that were so huge that it looked like whatever bra or clothing in between them and the naked eye did little to disguise their prominence. However, those nipples weren't the only thing protruding. Her skirt was flipped up by a large cock by normal standards, but “only” maybe 10 or 12 inches if I had to guess while most of it was obscured by her skirt. I realized my sense of scale had been completely distorted already by sizes I'd seen so far today. Nonetheless, the visible cockhead was drooling precum copiously onto the floor and there was clearly a trail of the liquid along the floor from what was almost certainly her desk.

“Um, sure. Do you know where I can get you some nearby? I have some in my office, but that might be a little far if you're in a hurry. I'm still new to all this.”

Upon hearing “far,” the cock head pulsed for a moment and released a pile of such thick precum it could almost be actual cum. It splatted on the ground loudly, but the laconic girl paid no attention to it.

“There's a drawer in the front filled with supplies for faculty members.”

I eyed the increasing flow coming from the girl's dick before turning to my desk and opening a few drawers. Most of them had generic school supplies like pens and notepads, but the large bottom drawer of the desk was filled to the brim with hundreds of condoms. 

“Well, I found them. How many do you think you need?” 

The girl's expression still didn't change while her dick had begun to spurt actual cum lightly instead of just pre.

“Well my mom usually packs 50 for me, but I think she messed up today. I only had 25, but I didn't realize that until late in the class.”

“50? How many do you use.”

“Almost all of them. I get rid of them after each class. See, look over there.”

Next to her desk against the wall, there were indeed 4 massively filled condoms near the pool of precum.

“Wow, I thought most of the students...well...at least the ones I've spoken to so far would be done after a few of those.”

“I don't run out. If I don't unload pretty constantly, then I end up having to make a bigger mess.”

“Like the dripping now?” I called it dripping, but really...

For the first time, she cracked a smirk.

“I have to make a big mess now since things built up too much, so you'll see in a minute. Can you give me the condoms now?”

“Oh, sure!”

I handed her two handfuls of condoms. She quickly stuffed most into her pockets, then pulled one out and wrapped it around her cock that was basically shooting cum more forcefully than a normal male orgasm, covering the condom with cum even before wrapping her cock in it. Instead of the flow increasing down there though, she reached up to strip off her shirt. She just unbuttoned one strained button at a time as her breasts heaved mightily against their prison. They were enormous, and she was wearing two bras, the inner one mostly padding. Pulling both off quickly and unceremoniously, it became apparently her huge nipples were actually something quite different. They were seemingly huge cockheads poking out in the middle of her areolae. 

“I don't do this very often at school. It's only really when I have to, since my parents always get mad at me for showing people.”

“When you have to?”

The two cockheads began engorging and swelling while also pushing out. Surprisingly, there were two shafts coming out as well. My jaw dropped.

“My little dick can't get rid of all my semen fast enough if I don't constantly have it cumming into a condom. So I have to do this once in the morning at home but usually not at school.”

I was at a loss for words. The shafts were enormous, matching the fist sized cockheads. And they kept growing. I didn't know how it was possible, but slick cock skin now protruded around 2 feet from each breast. Meanwhile, each breast continued swelling in size. I hadn't been imagining it earlier when I saw her bosom becoming larger with each breath. As each cock continued grower longer and thicker, I realized I was forgetting something.

“Do you need some help to put condoms on them?”

She looked at me emotionlessly again for a moment, before smirking again. 

“If it makes you feel better, sure.”

I took two condoms from the drawer and struggled putting them on the huge heads that were now larger than the fist size from earlier. Not a moment too soon, as the girl sighed and precum began gushing out of each. She then immediately reached up and began roughly jacking off each mega-rod from below, massaging the twin cumveins. 

“Move.”

“Huh?”

“Get out the way of my big dicks. I'm cumming.”

With little fanfare as that, I moved quickly to the side of where her double boobdicks were pointing. Just in time, as each began blasting simultaneously. I saw why she smirked when I offered condoms. In one shot each, the condoms were both half as full as when Katie had completely filled one. The second shot was bigger. The third shot actually broke the condoms, splattering cum everywhere and it became clear how much force the semen was being expelled with. It made a loud crashing sound as each stream impacted the wall and splattered the so recently cleaned room all over again. A small amount of the ricochet flew past me and was still enough to cover a few desks.

“Now that I made fun of your idea, I can come for real. You might as well leave the room and hit the yellow alert outside the classroom. This has happened before.”

Somehow the girl was able to flex those huge dicks from her boobs, making a new network of veins stand out fiercely as such huge amounts of cum traveled through the cumveins now that each pulse was visible as they travelled up the shafts. The new flow was unreal, and I realized the classroom itself could be compromised. I sprinted out, closed the door and looked for the yellow alert. Sure enough, there were some alert buttons outside. Yellow, Red, Purple, and Black. Well I'd hate to know what the other alerts were for. I hit the yellow one. After about 20 seconds, during which I could hear tons of cum being blasted everywhere in the classroom and what was probably the noise of the desks being tossed around, a new janitorial team showed up. This time they were in something like hazmat suits and they were dragging along a group of tubes and more vacuums. I thought my job was weird already, but these janitors probably take the cake. Instead of opening a door, they unscrewed a series of plates in the wall and attached the vacuums and tubes to them. They then hit a switch near the alert buttons and there was immediately a gurgling noise as evidently they began to suck out the cum being dumped everywhere.

I stuck around for another few minutes, but when I realized I had no idea how long this would last, I walked back towards the faculty office. On the way, I ran into Ms. Simmons.

“Jason! What a surprise. Staying after class to help students?”

“Not quite in the way I intended. I had to hit a yellow button and it seems like the situation is under control.”

“Oh? Listen to you, Mr. Veteran. Did the student tell you to hit the yellow alert?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, it must've been Lily. Usually in those situations the student doesn't really have the presence of mind to respond appropriately. I'll still have to punish her with a few demerits since it was probably her fault in the first place, but given your inexperience it could've been messier.”

“How do you know it wasn't messier?”

Ms. Simmons laughed.

“Well, look at the hallway! Looks clean to me.”

She strode off in good humor. Looked like she had somewhere to go. 

Ch.4

Mr. Jason was so dreamy. Those tight khaki pants, that form fitting button down. I day dreamed as I walked off campus at the end of the school day. Two friends waved goodbye. 

“See you tomorrow Katie!”

I shook myself out of my reverie and smiled back.

“R-right! See ya tomorrow!”

I waved and turned the other way to start walking home to my house, it was only a 15 minute walk or so. This morning had been really embarrassing...I really hated showing people my weird thing, though Mr. Jason had been unexpectedly understanding-especially for a boy. I guess I was coming to terms with it more these days, especially since transferring to a school filled with people even weirder than me, but my parents didn't even want me mentioning it after what had happened before transferring. Just thinking about what had happened was enough to simultaneously give my floppy little dick a few throbs of growth despite my mind's insistence that what had happened was wrong.

2 years ago...

Katie hunched over in the corner girls locker room, covering the front of her body as she changed from her shirt and shorts into her school uniform. She was a little sweaty from PE class, but she didn't dare shower around the other girls because of her weird body. Ever since she was a kid, she had a little appendage above her pussy. It had always been almost too small to notice when not naked before, but she had definitely stuck to cuter swimsuits with ruffles to cover up that area because of her self consciousness. Recently though, it had been growing like the rest of her and would sometimes poke out of the top of her panties and droop over them a bit. She'd have to keep stuffing it back in her panties when no one was looking. Her newly blooming breasts were definitely not the norm for a 14 year old either, and their uniform stretching size was the source of many envious and bitter looks from the mostly A and B cup girls in her grade. The girls locker room was thus a place where she didn't want to be seen for two reasons. The last thing she wanted was for the trio of class bullies to shove her around again; she'd managed to remain ignored by the other girls so far in her locker room visits and Katie didn't want that to change now. Unfortunately for her, she'd have no such luck today.

“What are you doing over there, Sluttie~?”

Katie shut her eyes and let out a sigh in exasperation.

“Its...Katie...”

“Really? Why did you have daddy pay for those new boobs, then? C'mon, look at me when I'm talking to you!”

The girl grabbed Katie by the shoulder and roughly spun her around while she was still partway through putting her shirt on. Katie's balance was thrown off and she stumbled into the posse of girls, boobs first.

“Hey, stop it!”

“There's no way these are real. Let's see them.”

The leader of the gang, a stuck up blonde girl pulled the half put on shirt up off of Katie's arms. Katie's huge breasts were revealed in all their glory. Her skin glistened slightly with sweat and she heaved in distress from the situation, causing her breasts to visibly rise and sway. For a moment, the fiery leader had nothing to say while mesmerized by the breasts herself. 

“...S-see? They're obviously fake.”

The other two mesmerized gang members stopped staring long enough to agree.

“Y-yeah, obviously!”

Katie covered her breasts, or tried to, with her thin arms but only caused them to bulge obscenely.

“I said stop it! Leave me alone....”

“Oh, we'll leave you alone alright. After we test how fake they are!”

The other two gang girls looked at each and then at the boss.

“Um, Cindy? What do you mean-”

“We're gonna take her out back to the baseball shed.”

Katie's self-conscious and shy nature prevented her from struggling too much while the girls practically dragged her out of the back door of the locker room without a shirt. The other girls in the locker room pretended not to notice. The leader, Cindy Mason, was the daughter of the principal. She did this kind of thing all the time and many of the girls were just happy that they weren't the target this time.

\- - -

Once the group got to the shed, they locked the door and shoved Katie onto a mat. The rough motion unfortunately caused Katie's worst embarrassment to pop its head out of her panties once she fell down. Cindy noticed it immediately.

“What the fuck is that?”

“N-n-nothing!”

Katie quickly reached down to shove it back in her panties, but Cindy caught her arm and looked down at the source of curiosity. 

“Is that a dick?”

“A what?”

“You're a boy?

“N-no!”

“And you have fake boobs! Hahaha, this takes the cake. C'mon and check this out, girls.” 

Cindy waved the other two girls over. She then reached down and pulled Katie's panties down in one forceful motion. She then noticed there were no balls.

“Wait. What?”

Katie was covering her eyes and blubbering in shame. Her boobs bounced as she began sobbing.

“I know, I'm a freak!”

“No shit you are. This is pretty cool, though. Which one is the fake? Your boobs or your dick?”

“N-neither!”

“I wanna see you prove it. Get your dick hard if it's real.”

“H-hard? What do you mean?”

Katie was starting to regain her composure slightly and rubbed her eyes while looking down at her extra appendage.

“Wooooow, looks like we have a sheltered virgin here girls.”

The girls agreed.

“What a loser.”

“Well...It is a freak.”

Cindy turned back and this time wrapped her hand around Katie's flaccid member.

“Well consider this your sex ed class, then. Dicks can get hard, then they can shoot some cum once they get hard enough. You don't even have balls though, and I doubt you can get hard. I'll still see what happens though, this is more interesting than I thought it'd be.”

Cindy began jacking the soft tube off roughly. Katie immediately yelped. She had never touched it except for stuffing it back in her panties...and Cindy's rhythmic roughness somehow felt very different. Suddenly, something throbbed. Katie closed her eyes and moaned despite herself.

“Listen to her moan, she's 'Sluttie' after all- HOLY SHIT. Look at this thing grow!”

Katie felt another throb, and another. She opened her eyes to see her dick now many times larger than she had ever seen it. She even felt like she could move it slightly, and experimentally she flexed it in Cindy's hand and the thickness grew beyond Cindy's ability to jack off in one hand. Cindy's hand was popped off the huge cock by the sudden hardness and growth. Katie was lost in the sensation and kept flexing more and more, watching as the cock grew even further. If she pulled it down to her prone body, she might even be able to lick it between her still naked breasts. Wow, where did that thought come from, Katie wondered to herself. Finally reaching a seemingly final size, a clear stream of liquid began trickling out of the tip. Katie looked at Cindy.

“Ummm, is this normal?”

Cindy's jaw was dropped, along with the other two girls. She managed to respond while still staring at the throbbing megarod.

“No. This is much bigger than a normal one.”

“Is this hard enough to cum?”

Katie asked innocuously as the cockhead swelled and spat out a much larger pile of whitish precum. She could feel something building in her now that she'd never really been aware of before. It felt like there was a lot already built up and waiting in addition to something new building up, whatever it was.

“I sure hope so. Well, I guess I have to finish the sex ed of a freak.”

Cindy's hands were now trembling slightly, with little of her earlier confidence, as she reached out with both hands to jack off what little of the mighty prong she could. Katie moaned again despite herself as the flow of precum increased to match. The other two girls had backed away from the scene, completely in disbelief at what was happening. However, Cindy was now absorbed in her task completely as her hands became covered in Katie's first cock liquids. Suddenly, Katie felt the feeling building much faster and faster and faster and-

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh”

Suddenly a massive spurt of cum blasted out of her cock without warning. It hit Cindy in the unprepared face, knocking her back slightly before the second blast hit the ceiling and rained down on all four of the girls there. Since Cindy had been moved away from her task, Katie sat up in the middle of pleasure she'd never experienced before and she began double handedly jacking off her dick desperately to keep the feeling going. Her virgin megadick needed no encouragement and quickly blasted the other two girls several times with its new angle and Katie turned to look at Cindy again before accidentally blasting her again too. It was over after about 15 shots, before Katie's proud dick ceased its first orgasm. 

“Wow, that was awesome! I wanna do it again! My dick really feels like it should go in something though.”

Her dick flexed in agreement, spurting out a fresh stream of precum. Katie felt really good from that cum, but it felt like she still had a ton of that stuff built up and still building up inside her. Maybe she should've been doing this before, but she'd never really realized she could because of her sheltered upbringing. Katie shrugged, her huge boobs bouncing with her gesture.

Cindy spat out the cum filling her mouth and coughed.

“Don't you know anything, you fucking freak? Dicks go in pussies. Vaginas. I doubt yours-”

“Ohhh really? Thanks Cindy! I think I'll try that next.”

Katie's personality had undergone a huge shift while her magnificent dick throbbed for its first time. Now she felt confident, forceful, and eager to get more of that pleasure. She reached down to Cindy's skirt and tore it off with newfound strength. She then tore the unexpectedly cute striped panties Cindy was wearing to find her defenceless sophomore pussy with a brown landing strip. I guess her blonde hair is dyed, Katie thought to herself nonchalantly as she lined her gushing dick up with the pussy of her worst enemy. Katie's first thrust didn't put the fist sized head into the tight opening, but after a few tries she managed to get it inside. Cindy moaned in pain and pleasure while muttering a long stream of obscenities. Katie didn't care at all, as she was moaning herself from the feeling of her cockhead being squeezed tightly from all directions. It was almost too tight to go further. Almost. Katie flexed her cock, making it so steel-hard that the teenage bully's pussy was completely incapable of restraining it. She was only able to get a little bit of her long dick inside the small hole, but her instinctual humping pushed a little more inside every time while the pent up feeling cried out for release. Only a few thrusts later, impacting Cindy's cervix set off Katie's second orgasm spontaneously.

“Ohhhhhh mmmmfffff”

Katie had closed her eyes to better take in the feeling of both the enclosure of a pussy and the pleasure of the vast amounts of cum travelling rapidly out of her cock into....wait. Katie opened her eyes and saw that Cindy's belly was rapidly inflating to look pregnant. Another flex and now she looked like she was carrying twins. Katie was surprised and pulled her penis out slowly as the once vacuum sealed pussy was unplugged and vast amounts of cum began rushing out of Cindy's overfilled womb and pussy. Katie's orgasm was still only half done though, and she jacked off all over Cindy for the rest of it, unable to control her urges. 

The pile of cum and inflated belly that was previously recognizable as Cindy no longer interested Katie. She turned to the other two girls who had been watching in a mixture of arousal and horror, and her still hard dick turned with her, dripping the last of its cum before drooling a fresh stream of precum that connected her sizable cockslit to the floor via a constant strand.

“Hey, I still wanna feel good and my dick is still hard and needs to cum some more. Can I use your pussies too?”

One girl was still in disbelief, but one managed to respond.

“Please don't hurt me with your-”

“Oh actually one second, I need to let out a little bit of cum.”

Katie felt her liquid surging on its own and without even touching her dick, she flexed it and fired 3 quick shots all over the already covered girls. They were covered by so much cum forcefully that they were knocked off balance and onto the ground. Katie advanced on them with her proud penis still throbbing hugely, if anything it was looking more ready than before to stuff as much of its improbable length and output inside its victims.

– – – 

Once Katie had finished filling up and covering the other two girls with her copious seed, using her surprising strength on the girls mostly paralyzed in disbelief and by the weight of all the cum covering them, her cock was still very hard. Annoyed that she had to go back to normal jacking off again, she proceeded to jack off another 3 times before her cock calmed down. It's a good thing the “shed” was more like a store room than a shed since Katie had matted every surface with her copious output. Finally she felt like that pent up feeling she now knew was cum had completely dissipated. She sighed in satisfaction before sitting back down on the mat that was ground zero. Her dick had mostly shrunk down to its normal size. 

Katie then got a mischievous idea. What if she tried rubbing her dick again? Despite not feeling pent up anymore or any unbearable urge like before, she reached down and started rubbing her mostly soft shaft in long motions. At first nothing happened and Katie was disappointed, but then she practically saw stars in the front of her eyes from the pleasure of a huge rush inside her. Her cock was growing again, her urge was returning, and her pent up feeling was building up again. She smiled widely. Before long her massive dick was once again covering the room in a freshly made batch of her thick semen.

Back in the present...

I couldn't help but get more turned on by remembering what had happened back then. I had been so absorbed in the new feelings I had experienced then that I didn't even think about the repercussions of fucking those three girls. As the girls were waking up from being fucked and filled into unconsciousness, I began to realize what I had done and ran off. By that time, school was long over. I never knew what exactly the principal had said to my parents, but I know that there had been a phone call the next day that left my parents furious with me. My father especially began wearing an expression of disgust around me. Or was it poorly disguised envy? He had entered my room to wake me up the next morning after the incident before knowing what had happened, only to be shocked by my morning wood pitching a big tent in my covers that was impossible to disguise. He immediately shuffled out of the room sputtering an apology. When he heard about the incident, he probably had my emasculating size in mind the whole time.

My parents only got more upset with me when I became so pent up that evening that my dick became fully hard on its own and blasted cum all over my room repeatedly until my parents got sick of me not answering the shouts for me to come down for dinner. They walked into a room not too different from what had probably been described to them over the phone. It was then that I was no longer ever allowed to do anything with my penis in the house. For the next few days I tried hiding my cum in the bathtub, but there was simply too much of my thick cum and it took too long to drain for it to be practical. Fortunately, my parents received another call that week while I was still suspended from school about transferring to a school suited to people like me. 

My reflection on the past was interrupted by my cock bursting out of my skirt with a mind of its own. I sighed. Whenever I think about what happened with those three girls, this ended up happening. I wasn't too surprised. I needed to let out some cum anyway before bed since I needed to last through the night until tomorrow...with Mr. Jason again. Her cock throbbed again, growing even faster to its full size up to her nose level and thickened dramatically. I ducked into a fortunately secluded park in the sleep neighborhood and managed to hold back from letting out too much precum before getting behind some bushes. Wasting no time, not even taking off my panties or skirt, I wrapped both hands around my dick. I shivered despite myself. Why did it always feel so good even when my dick was so hard it felt like I could club someone with it? Little spurts of cum started coming out preemptively and scattered my conscious thoughts; disappearing in the face of the oncoming rush. 

“Hnng!” 

I covered my mouth and let out a muffled noise as my cock began shooting out its cum in earnest. The trees and bushes in the area were getting a nice coating. After finishing, I immediately began jacking off again. It was best to let everything out in quick succession or I would get a kind of “blue balls” feeling that would be almost painful. I came two more times. Looked like a pretty normal amount for me, I thought to myself while surveying the pools of cum all over the dirt and foliage. My dick shrank in satisfaction back under my skirt. This would be enough to tide me over for a few hours. 

However, I needed to really make sure I'd be okay until the morning. I reached down to my completely flaccid dick, though it was honestly hard to see it over my still embarrassingly big breasts (in any school but my own!). I gave it loving rub up and down and thought about the next morning, to the hope I could convince Mr. Jason to give me a hands on helping session. I felt my dick begin growing and a previously untapped reserve of cum began flowing. I do love my body sometimes. Some girls at the school had to deal with constant streams of cum or insane amounts compared to me, whereas my amounts were a little more manageable and my really big cums were mostly “on demand” rather than always happening regardless of what I wanted. Well, as long as I didn't get too pent up anyway. My dick exploded in pleasure and shot an unusually large first shot prompted by my arousal that flew over the bushes and landed in the children's play area, covering a slide and some monkey bars. I quickly pushed down my dick, as difficult as it was to move such an incredibly hard and spurting object. I tried to keep it mostly to the soil where it could be gradually absorbed, rather than the sandy play area where it would be more obvious and people would ask questions. Good thing it was only one shot, I thought as I surveyed the splatter over in that area. I looked back down to my dick pumping rope after rope despite me not even flexing it from fear of overshooting again. I might make it home by dinner at this rate!

Ch. 5

Another day at the academy had passed by filled with hitherto unimaginable additions to my body of knowledge regarding the possible permutations of the condition shared by the students. The girl in my class with the genitalia protruding from her breasts had perhaps been the biggest surprise. I sighed as I opened the door to my apartment. It's too bad the NDA I had to sign was so extensive; even for a layman like myself the fluids and sizes at the school would probably be a whole new field of study if publicized. 

My phone vibrated and I reached around to slip it out of my back pocket before sitting on my bed. It was an email from the administration warning all staff that the school's monthly "Sports day" would be in 2 days and that everyone should be aware of setting off students on hairfire triggers that were saving up. What kind of sports are going to be in this event? I smirked at the rhetorical thought, as it wasn't too hard to imagine what the foci would be.

The next day...

I didn't have any classes to teach and for some reason no one was coming in for what passed as consultations at this academy. I peeked out of my office and immediately noticed the floor was slick all the way down the hallway in both directions, with piles of what must have been accidentally released cum here and there. Staff in the hazmat suits from before were running up and down the hall with mops, clearly trying to the make the most of classtime before the halls were once again filled with the messy abstinence of the students. 

Before I closed my office door, I heard a classroom door abruptly slide open and a huge phallus leave a nearby classroom followed by its ponytailed owner. The dick was probably twice the size of Katie's and much thicker. As soon as the girl was out of the room and slid the door shut behind her, she fell to her knees and began whimpering as her dick began throbbing harder and harder. A constant flow of pure cum was attached to the ground from her cockhead, its thickness preventing it from spreading too much in the hallway.

"I can't take this anymore...I CAN'T!" At her exclamation, her dick flexed and splatted the wall of the hallway with more of its pent up fluid. "I need to go to the gymnasium quick!" 

She got up and rushed off, her massive dick wobbling every which way and covering everything she ran past with globs of its pre-output. I hadn't actually visited the gymnasium, though I'd heard a few students mentioning that they wish they could go to it. Apparently only some students were allowed in. I was sure that restriction didn't apply to staff though, and on such a slow day for actual work it wouldn't hurt to take a peek inside. It was a huge building across the school yard, looking like a slightly more imposing version of any normal school's gym. I swiped my employee id card and entered when the light flashed green.

I was immediately greeted by moaning from all corners of the chamber. Instead of a basketball court or indoor tennis courts, there were what appeared to be many empty swimming pools with huge drains in the center. Well, not all of them were empty. I spied the ponytailed girl standing at the end of the closest empty pool. She frantically pushed the button that caused an additional wall to raise itself on the opposite side of the pool, a sort of backboard. As soon as it finished raising, she began rubbing her angrily throbbing shaft crazily. In just a few moments, a shot that dwarfed the previous shots I'd seen blasted out and struck the backboard with tremendous force before sliding down into the pool. Just as the first shot began ebbing, the girl thrust her hips forward and fired an even larger shot that covered the backboard so thoroughly that it began to look like a reverse cum ramp into the pool as it began sliding towards the drain. Several shots later, the pool was half filled and it seemed the girl's orgasm was over. 

"Hey, I'm glad you found some relief." I said to her as I walked over. She spun around abruptly in surprise and accidently whacked me with her still completely rock hard cock. 

"Oh sorry! Sorry! It's just I didn't think anyone was watching." Her cock was now drooling its cum all over my shirt after it had knocked me off my feet. I climbed to my feet and tried to wipe some of the bucket sized piles off me.

"No no, it's my fault for surprising you." I grinned to placate her worried expression.

"Well, as long as you're okay. Anyway, I need to get some actual relief. What you just saw was nothing." She winked conspiratorially. "My name is Mika. I'm one of the biggest cummers in the school when I'm serious."

"Well then, what does serious look like?" I asked, my interest piqued. Before I could finish my sentence, her already huge dick had become bigger. I had taken a few steps back after being whacked before, but now the titantic organ not only reached me but cast a shadow over me as its veins grew even more pronounced. At this point, it had become a girl attached to a penis rather than vice versa.

"Maybe something a little like that." Mika smirked but her flushed face showed how aroused she was. She quickly swiveled her newly enlarged phallus back to the pool as its now much larger passive flow began striking the pool's floor. The obviously high tech drain had already drained most of the cum from the previous load, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't save it from what was to come. As it were.

She began rubbing the sides of the tree trunk-like shaft with her whole arms while trying to keep it bent down and aimed at the backboard. "Do you mind hitting that yellow button, Teacher?"

"Sure. What's it for?" I sauntered over and pressed the button on the same panel she had raised the backboard from.

"It's for big loads....AhhhHHHHHH" An enormous amount of sperm blasted out of the tip of her cock, surprising even Mika with its velocity. The pool's backboard bent and creaked from the impact, and the first load began filling the pool with alacrity. Fortunately, the yellow button had opened passageways in the side of the pool with drains into adjacent empty pools. Even with this additional drainage, the first shot alone brought the pool back to half full in moments. The second shot threatened to overflow the pool, but once the thick cum she had been expelling so forcefully reached a line near the top, a beeping noise began and more drains activated.

The third shot was unusually long and filled both of the adjacent pools. When their extra drains also activated, it seemed the advanced system could finally keep up with the incredible sperm production of the high school girl. Mika showed no sign of stopping and had unbuttoned her shirt to give herself a boobjob with an unsurprisingly big chest (for this school, anyway) while moaning frantically in time with each huge gush as she felt it rise up her shaft. Eventually, it began to die down. Her dick dripped out the last of her orgasm, and she took several deep breaths to calm her arousal down and let it shrink down to being only about 8 inches long.

"Wow, can I get your autograph?" I joked loudly over the noise of the drains still working furiously.

"Oh please, I won't do something like that...unless maybe if you saw me at 100%." Mika looked slyly at me while trying to make herself presentable again. 

"What percent was that?" I managed to sputter out after a few moments of astonishment.

"That's a secret." Mika teased me, "But it was definitely a nice way to take the edge off of me saving up for tomorrow."

Well, it looked like it was going to be an exciting event indeed.

Ch.6

When I pulled my old Honda Civic into the faculty parking lot next morning, I noticed all the empty spots at the school were filled with unfamiliar vans. There were even flatbed trucks littered around the campus with liquid tanks. I could only assume it was no coincidence and that it had something to do with “Sports day.” 

There was a bulletin board near where I usually liked to enter the main school building, and today it had a schedule for the day.

9-9:30 AM Long Shot  
9:30-10 AM Stamina Test  
10-10:30 AM Milk Break  
10:30-11:30 AM Volume Competition in partnership with Futasanto Corp.  
11:30-12:30 Lunch  
12:30-2:30 Free time

Reminder: Each student may only participate in one event!

Well, I had expected something like this. Looking at the schedule though, it was basically a day off for me. Probably just light supervision of students at the event and more viewing of the impressive spectacle of the students' output. I was interested in seeing what events my student chose, as well as hoping to see a few students (like Mika) display their true potential. 

I went up to my office to get ahead on some paperwork before coming out to the athletic fields at 8:45. Long sandboxes had been set up, similar to how a long jump competition works. Students were already lining up without any bottoms, and almost every student was very erect and dripping precum. It was genuinely interesting to see how much variety of shapes and sizes there was between the girls with the condition; there were even some with testicles. As I walked over to where the faculty were clustering, I heard some of the students gossiping.

“I wish I could be in one of the other events...”

“Everyone knows the long shot is for people that don't stand a chance in the real events.”

“If only I had Mika's luck...”

If there was anything I'd learned about high school girls, it was that anything could be made into a status symbol. I chatted for a bit with the other faculty before girls began lining up. The vice-principal, Ms. Simmons, gave an announcement via megaphone. “Remember, the furthest of your 4 first shots will be counted as your record in this competition. You may begin whenever you're ready.”

At first I didn't recognize any of the first set of students, but then I realized one was waving at me. It was Cassandra from that Ancient History class I filled in for sometimes. Her fully erect dick bobbed up and down constantly while spurting precum constantly, some of it landing on the edge of the sandbox. I waved and smiled. Almost instantly her dick flexed and fired a much larger shot than the ones I'd seen covering the walls of the classroom before, probably due to how pent up she was. It went on for a while, filling the part of the sandbox it landed in. The moment the last of the first shot ended, she rocked her skinny hips back and humped the air to launch an even stronger second shot.

One of the faculty members nearby noticed I was watching Cassandra among the chaos of many girls shooting their saved-up loads into the line of sandboxes as other faculty members marked distances with labeled strips of paper. She was an attractive lady about my age, with her hair up in a messy bun. Her bust that was larger than that of most of the student body left little possibility of her not being afflicted with the condition as well, though she had hidden her bulge well in her skirt and pantyhose.

“Cassandra is an interesting girl. Most of the girls will reach the farthest with their first shot, but Cassandra seems to ramp up the further she gets into her orgasm.”

“Really? I guess I understand why my students wanted to stop her from going too far in class.”

“Honestly, I'm not sure why she's competing in this competition instead of volume...but perhaps she just has low self-esteem.”

I looked back just as Cassandra's second shot, which had gone noticeably further than the first and overflowed that sandbox portion as well, was flagging. Her cock throbbed as it grew another few inches in length and girth before Cassandra violently humped the air once more. Partway through the intense pleasure she was experiencing, she looked over at me. I gave another approving smile and a thumbs up.

“Go Cassandra!”

Her eyes rolled back in her head a bit and her dick, which hadn't even finished her third shot, engorged once again while the flow of semen increased drastically. It was now almost a foot longer than when I had seen it before in the classroom. Her rapid growth wasn't done, however. Her third shot ended after making a mess of a whole section of the sandbox but before Cassandra let her urgently accelerating semen out again, she clamped down and tried to hold back while also squeezing the root of her huge penis with both hands. For each moment she wasn't shooting her fourth shot, her unique cock throbbed larger and larger. The other girls in the vicinity began whispering about her in amazement at her new size. Finally, when Cassandra couldn't hold it anymore, she released and a veritable cannon shot of semen erupted. The pile of semen began landing just past the 100 meter end of the sandbox, with smaller parts of the massive shot landing in the sandbox on the way to its destination and ruining its future use for other contestants. Her petite derriere remained clenched as the shot continued. Finally, as it ended, she began moaning as her dick began growing again in its greedy desire to unleash ever increasing amounts of the girl's semen on the field. However, a faculty member stepped in and put a metallic clamp around Cassandra's penis root just as she was about to really begin ruining the event for the other girls. Cassandra moaned pitifully as she was quickly led over to one of the flatbed trucks. 

“Normally her growth is much more gradual. Perhaps this was a combination of being particularly pent up combined with your presence here. She certainly seems to like you. I'm sure she'll be happy once they let her release the rest into a truck or two. They may need to make a quick trip back to their company HQ before coming back for the volume competition.”

“I see.”

Well, that explains that, I thought to myself. They're probably used the day as an excuse to gather huge amounts of the semen for research. The liquid produced by the girls was probably superficially similar to semen, but I had no doubt it had its own properties unique to the condition that merited research. Or perhaps they've already begun using it in products, and this is the best way to gather enough for another business season.

“I'm Anna, by the way. I don't think we've met, but I've heard a lot about you.”

“Pleasure's mine.”

I reached to shake hands, but she unexpectedly pulled me into a hug. Her breasts filled most of the space between us, and she intentionally pressed them into me to increase the surface area of my body covered by them even more. I hesitated to hug back too strongly while my male mind spun from the stimulation.

Anna smirked and released the hug before stepping away again.

Many of the other girls felt a little shamed or embarrassed by Cassandra's virile display when they were competing in an event that was supposed to be less harmful to self esteem than the others. Others had been watching Anna hug me with some envy, a funny juxtaposition of emotion to witness next to many of their superhuman dicks spurting out cum frantically while competing or no small amount of precum while in line. The event was almost over, with Cassandra the clear victor. A girl named Chelsea with an exceptionally long and thin penis had come close to the 100 meter mark though, with her long tube serving as an excellent launcher for this kind of competition.

\- - -

Anna escorted me to the next event, being held in the gymnasium I had just visited the other day. I asked her about this event:

“So how does this one work?”

“Well, the goal is to have the longest orgasm as possible. The stamina of each of the contestants will be measured solely by time. The moment the judges perceive a lapse, a contestant has their timer stopped.”

“Any favorites to win this time?”

“Well, you already know Lily right?”

“Yeah, she had...interesting anatomy even for this school.”

“It'll probably be a battle between her and Sasha towards the end. Both of them have great stamina but not quite enough volume to compete in the later event.”

I gulped. Having seen Lily's incredible semen levels firsthand, being told it wasn't at the highest tier of output would be unbelievable if I hadn't seen Mika just the day before. 

“Oh here's Sasha now, Jason.” 

I looked over and Sasha had shown up without any clothing at all and had a dick roughly the length of Katie's. It reached up to her face covered mostly by long bangs but I could see now that it was much thicker, probably the thickest I'd seen so far besides Mika's titan. Much more unusually, she was one of the girls with the condition who had balls. And not just two, she very clearly had two separate ball sacs with four balls in total. The second sac hung a bit lower that the first, allowing them both to be visible even from the front. Though visibility was the least of Sasha's worries, since all 4 of her gonads were extremely swollen looking and she was clearly having difficulty walking with 4 beach balls between her legs.

“Wow. Well I can guess why she'd be a pick for the stamina competition.”

“Right, she's one of the only girls with that particular attribute.”

The vice principal announced via megaphone from the side of the gym: “Remember, the event will run for 30 minutes. All contestants please move to your assigned pool. We will begin in 1 minute exactly.”

Girls with noticeably larger and thicker phalli than those in the previous event jogged to the various pools, their masculine parts bobbing every which way as they moved.

Finally, I noticed Lily at a nearby pool. I waved to her and she emotionlessly nodded at me after noticing, then turned back to face the pool. The unusual dicks in her breasts were not yet erect, only the “normal” one which was now constantly leaking precum into the pool.

The vice principal sounded a loud beep from the megaphone, and a collection of female sighs and moans began immediately; a multitude of edging simultaneously finding release. Lily appeared to only be cumming from her lower dick, and I wondered why. On the other hand, Sasha was shooting incredibly hard right off the bat. It appeared that her two sets of balls innately alternated to feed each long shot. One sac pumped like a billows to feed its contents to her thick cock while the other sac used the precious time to expand to its max size, then vice versa. Sasha was shuddering from the pleasure and she used both hands to caress her balls as they worked overtime instead of jacking off her dick.

5 minutes passed and a few girls were beginning to flag as the pools they fired their cum into drained rapidly enough to avoid any overflow. Sasha's relentless semen onslaught was slowly but surely raising the semen level of her pool, though. Lily's two breast protrusions had slowly come out, but they were only dripping cum and they still weren't anywhere near erect.

“Hey Anna, why isn't Lily cumming from her...well...”

“Oh Jason, you're so cute when you're flustered.” Anna grabbed my arm and pulled it against her right breast, not exactly helping my state. “The rules of the competition don't say anything about how hard you have to cum, just that you do. Lily's strategy is to hold out as long as possible with only her lower penis because she can basically do that as long as she wants to. Only when she cums from the ones in her breasts is she capable of finishing. I'm pretty sure her arousal is going to bring her there eventually anyway even without flexing them intentionally, but the longer she holds out the better for her time.”

“W-what about Sasha?”

“Sasha won pretty easily last semester, but Lily is a recent transfer student. Sasha lasted 20 minutes last time and she has definitely developed since then, so she's probably my pick to win.”

A 20 minute orgasm, I almost had to whistle. I couldn't imagine how distracting it would be to have that kind of pleasure available at your fingertips but having to hold back most of the time.

Another 5 minutes passed and Lily's breast's were now stretched by the huge forms of her twin nipple dicks. Only moments before, they had begun cumming in earnest and rapidly began filling the pool in a way her lower dick was completely incapable of. Lily's usually emotionless face became marred by a lewd and flushed expression. Sasha was as implacable as 5 minutes ago, and the pool was reaching 2/3 full from the constant series of fresh loads pumped out by the united sets of balls, almost to the point where it would begin linking to adjacent pools for extra drainage. Fortunately, the girls around Sasha were all done by the 10 minute mark so that wouldn't be a problem.

At 15 minutes, Lily and Sasha were showing signs of fatigue; both mental and physical. Both Sasha and Lily's tongues were out of their mouths as they panted and their bodies were covered in sweat. The flow from Lily's powerful boobdicks had noticeably lessened and it looked like she was about to be done in a minute or two. Sasha's balls had finally been reducing in size with each alternation instead of the first 10 minutes of maximum size each time. Despite this, the reduction in size was gradual and she could clearly keep going for a while yet.

After another minute, Lily was about the reach the end of her orgasm. I could hear her mutter to herself since I was nearby: “I didn't think I'd need to do this...”

Lily thrust her shoulders back and strained herself as something unexpected happened. Even more huge cock slid out of her breasts, causing them to droop more. At about 6 inches of extra length, Lily hit a snag and had to flex a few times to get past it. The snag turned out to be her ace in the hole: two fleshy sets of balls flopped out at the very end of her previously hidden length. Combined with her extra engorgement, her now three foot titdicks had some brand new, previously unused cum factories at their disposal. The two sacs wasted no time as it turned out they had been in their smallest state tucked away behind Lily's erections. They began swelling tremendously in seconds, going from twin baseballs on each side to twin basketballs and beyond. As soon as they finished that initial self-filling, the cum salvos being fired from the boob cocks were augmented absurdly. The shot power far exceeded before in the classroom or earlier in the event, and the pool was being filled in moments. The alarm sounded and the pools on either side began draining Lily's new megaload.

“Well those certainly aren't in her medical data here. I wonder how long those will last.” Anna remarked in surprise. I privately wondered why no one had let me look at all the medical data yet. Maybe there was a trial period before then, as I'd only been able to look at one file so far; the one on Katie. She was already an interesting case, but Lily had definitely taken several turns and then some towards the abnormal even at this school.

10 minutes of moaning, grunting, and even more sweating later, Lily and Sasha still hadn't given up. Sasha's balls were now reduced to a relatively small baseball state as her dick shot out thin streamers from her weakened balls. Lily's previously untapped reservoirs had almost reached their limit as well, despite the initially massive size of them. At 28 minutes, Sasha finally spurted her last shot and fell to her knees before her dick flexed one last time but didn't release anything. Lily looked over at me as I watched to see her finish her long orgasm too, but she reached up to her balls and began fondling them roughly. Suddenly, the balls that had been reduced to a similar size as Sasha's spent testicles began surging back to the massive size they were soon after they had plopped out of her boobs. Incredibly, her cum flow was renewed to the pool filling vigor of earlier. Lily turned back to me and said with a measure of pride: “I told you before, I don't run out.” 

Despite the fact that her twin sets of balls had now been refilled completely, she abruptly fainted from the pleasure and she stopped cumming suddenly. She had been holding on barely for a long time, waiting to deliver her one liner of victory. Even though her incredible body was willing, her mind had been weakened by such a long period of euphoria. Still, she made a new official school record of 28:45. She was carried out on a stretcher quickly as her various protrusions began shrinking gradually and flopping over her body.

“Wow, I'm impressed. She'll be one to watch, especially once she learns to tough it out a bit longer. She could definitely hit the 30 minute limit next time.” Anna smiled admiringly as Lily was taken out of the building. “Ready for the milk break, Jason?”

“I was born ready.”

Anna raised an eyebrow. “I hope you're not having lewd thoughts about your students.”

I returned her deadpan. “I'll have you know I'm perfectly professional at all times.”

“Even in the comfort of your own home? I'll have to test that sometime.” Anna got the last teasing word in and we began walking towards the next event.


End file.
